


Sanctuary

by SkyeLent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLent/pseuds/SkyeLent
Summary: Just some morning fluff with Genji Shimada to put a smile on your face
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally made on April 11th 2019 on my Tumblr blog whatzaoverwatch. Revamped to be presented here.

Dawn had barely acquainted itself on the horizon. The frigid air of Nepal seeped within the walls. Genji was already awake to take on the new day. Having to grown accustomed to his masters training routine to grow stronger in a spiritual sense. He was fine to wake up at an estranged hour, but he knew his accompaniment wasn’t partaking in such activities. He took one last look at the one who was by his side during his slumber.  
Bundled in the sheets was you, sleeping soundly while he made his silent preparations. You refused to get up so early, telling him how you couldn’t function as he and his master did at such ungodly hours in the morning. That was perfectly alright with him. He didn’t wish for you to break your desired sleep for his sake. He was thankful that you chose to stay behind while he attended his lessons. Mostly because he liked taking the sight of you in a peaceful slumber before he left.  
You were traveling across dreamland, enveloped in warmth that was all too tempting for the cyborgs taste. Wanting to join you for another hour or so, but his duties always came before his desires. He envied how peaceful you looked to him in your slumber. No fear or disturbance ever acquainted themselves to your dreams. You told him beforehand how worried you felt when he was away from you. But he always promised his return, whether you looked for him at the temple, or when he returned to join you for a meal. Some days were longer than others when he missed you, but it was always worth it in the end to have you in his arms again.  
Genji was thankful to have you in his life again. The relief he felt when you two found each other again after his journey of self acceptance was something he couldn’t describe. He never thought he would see you again, especially after the fall of Overwatch. Back then he was always so ashamed of himself. Even when he grew with the strike team, he still doubted his worth to anyone. When Zenyatta enlightened him, he could understand his value in a way he hadn’t before.  
Seeing you again drew him back to the days that meant the most to him. He was afraid you wouldn’t recognize him. A different man that he was back in Blackwatch. Despite the changes of outward appearances, you accepted him the very same way you did all those years ago.  
He couldn’t be happier to confess his feelings to you that day, and the evening following when you brought him into your home. Embracing you into his arms and littering your skin with the sweetest of kisses. He couldn’t stay forever though, but he promised to write to you whenever he could. The way you looked heartbroken stuck to him to this day.  
The separation didn’t last. Genjis thoughts of you distracted him from partaking in his lessons. Zenyatta had to confront him of his troubled state. His master was keen on providing his brightest pupil his happiness. Allowing Genji to bring you along to the temple with his blessing. He was scared to ask you to join him in Nepal. Feeling he didn’t want to pull you away from the rebuilding of your own life from the fall of Overwatch. But to see you fully accept brought him great joy.  
Gazing upon you in your sleep, his eyes wandered to every feature on your body. To your soft hair he liked to mess up with a tease, to your soft lips he always kissed with his scarred ones. Your kisses were ever so sweet to his marks, feeling a sense of tranquility whenever you cherished every part of him. Never ashamed of what he became and what he grown to accept. When you two first met, he never understood how you could stand to be with a monster like him. But overtime he understood, he was nothing but sweet and tender to you when you were recruited.  
Fingers reaching over to tuck a strand behind your ear. Tilting his head in amusement when you snuggled the pillow for comfort. Ghosting his hand close to your cheeks, feeling the soft skin across his fingertips. Watching as your body curl up in the sheets, a sigh escaping your lips in content. Your presence gave every desire he longed for to return to dreamland with you, but alas his master could already be waiting for his presence.  
He hadn’t realized it until this very moment, as the sun was just peaking over the mountains. Lighting up parts of your face as you slept away. It was then his feelings were clear: he was in love with you. It was a shock he didn’t see it sooner, but he felt more at peace by your side. When you are watching him train, to having a few shared laughs at mealtime, to the most intimate evenings in each others’ arms. He wanted nothing more than to bring you sanctum as you had to him.  
Lowering his head, planting an ever so tender kiss on your temple. Pulling away to watch a gentle smile grow on your lips. Humming in content before whispering something softly. Getting up from the bed, glancing over at you one last time before tending to his duties. Knowing to repeat those words again when he saw you later.  
“I love you.”


End file.
